<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>哥哥 by zhiyan233</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845328">哥哥</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyan233/pseuds/zhiyan233'>zhiyan233</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyan233/pseuds/zhiyan233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>SOFA - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>哥哥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>私设.ooc致歉/老娘又借到梗了！<br/>花落一脸凄凄惨惨戚戚坐在电竞椅上加训，期间还要承受soso咸猪手的迫害。<br/>判断好形势，花落准备压枪扫射，冷不防被soso从背后咬了口后颈，手一抖，枪口直接飞上天，光荣成盒。<br/>“卧槽…你干什么！”花落摘了耳机，一脸愤懑。<br/>“没什么，只是突然觉得这样罚，不够刺激。”<br/>“过山车刺激，去吗？”<br/>“哪能呢，还是你红着脸哑着嗓子骂我的时候，才最刺激。”<br/>祁醉我敲里吗！告我黑状还教坏我男人。<br/>soso关了电脑往桌上一靠，挑着花落下巴笑得一脸意味深长，“花神喜欢听？”<br/>“啊？”花落偏头躲开soso的手指，轻轻捏他的指尖，“喜欢啊。”<br/>“那我今天就让花神听个够。”soso用指腹摩擦了一下花落微张的嘴唇，“走吧，不练了。”<br/>花落愣愣的被soso牵着手走，不自觉抿着刚刚被男朋友触碰的嘴唇，一时间没明白他想干什么。<br/>直到soso拉着他去了浴室，两人安安分分洗完了澡，花落都是懵的。soso他什么都没干，不正常，太不正常了，一定有诈。<br/>果然，当花落光溜溜的缩进薄被里之后，soso就从抽屉里拿了个白色的毛茸茸的小玩意走了过来。<br/>“那是什么？”花落鸵鸟似的把自己埋在被子里，企图躲过将要到来的未知的危险。<br/>“好玩的东西。”soso把那个小兔尾巴团在手里，笑得阴恻恻的（花哥如是认为）。<br/>“别，你别过来。”<br/>“好呀，我不过去。”<br/>花落正疑惑于soso的好说话，就看到一个毛茸茸的白色不明物体径直落到自己面前，绒毛蹭到鼻子，痒痒的触感惹的花落后退。<br/>花落这一退再退，成功的把后脑勺撞墙上了。<br/>“草！”<br/>“让它过去。”soso接着刚才的话茬。<br/>“…”花落好奇的拿起了它，“……！”接着花落认识到，好奇心害死猫。<br/>“你…”花落拎着这小玩具，脸都憋红了也没说出个所以然来。<br/>“喜欢吗？”soso笑得恶劣，眼神故意在花落腿间流连。<br/>花落丢烫手山芋似的，把兔尾巴丢开，“我喜欢你大爷！”<br/>“不行，你知道的，我大爷是有家室的人。”<br/>“哦。”花落裹着被子翻身，只留一个冷漠的背影。<br/>“花儿，我错了。”既然软的不行，那就来硬的，“这个兔尾巴，是你自己来，还是，老公帮你？”<br/>花落依旧不动，且保持沉默。<br/>“我想看你自己来，好不好？”<br/>花落转过身坐起来，故意沉着脸色，“不好。”<br/>“嗯？”soso贴着花落耳朵，轻轻发出一个鼻音。这可谓soso终极杀招，低声耳语总能让花落就范。<br/>“…干嘛，贴这么近。”<br/>花落面上还是嫌弃和拒绝，手上却是乖乖的接过soso递过来的兔尾巴和润滑剂，看着对方一脸得逞的坏笑，气呼呼地咬了口他的下唇。<br/>soso舔舔被咬的地方，盘起腿，手支在膝盖上撑着脸，俨然一副我绝不动手的正人君子模样。<br/>花落看着男朋友衣冠禽兽样儿，心里呸了一声。花落颤着腿跪起来，微软的床垫让他一下子失去平衡，慌忙稳住身形间一手按到soso大腿根上，手指挨到人略抬头的性器，花落磨牙，“我咬死你！”<br/>“哦～咬？”soso故意将这个字提出来咀嚼，成功看到花落羞红的脸。<br/>花落装作没听见的样子，收回手将润滑剂淋到手指上。他不自觉的抬眼去看soso，就见对方歪着头靠在手上，眼睛直勾勾盯着自己。<br/>“别看。”<br/>soso知道他放不开，听话的侧过身，背对着他。<br/>花落松口气，往床头边挪了一点，手搭在床头上，沾了润滑剂的手向后绕，下探。<br/>“呜…”<br/>一根手指就着润滑进入的很轻松，但异物侵入的感觉还是让花落呜咽了一声，他将腿岔的更开，无名指和中指并拢再次向紧闭的穴口袭去，股间一片水光。这个姿势其实并不能进入的很深，手指只是在浅处摩擦试探，但是可以轻易让花落忆起以往soso插进来时，有多爽。<br/>花落清晰的感觉到后穴的收缩，温热紧裹着自己的手指，羞耻感愈发强烈。扩张做的虽不够彻底，但容纳那个小兔尾巴足够了。花落拎起那个罪恶的小东西，把润滑剂倒在上面，抵住穴口轻轻推送，抓着床头的手骨节泛白，脚趾也蜷缩起来。<br/>“啊…草…”花落暗骂一声老so逼，把头抵在手背上低声喘息。<br/>“花神自己玩的很开心嘛～”soso不知何时转回了身子，胸膛紧贴着花落的后背，“叫的真好听。”<br/>“？！”花落不知道soso几时转过身的，一时间羞愤交织，惊的想转头，耳朵擦着soso的嘴唇而过，收获一串低笑，直把花落笑得七荤八素的，连害羞都要忘记了。<br/>“干…干什么”<br/>“干你。”<br/>soso一手控着花落两只手摁到墙上，双膝挤进他两腿间，强迫花落腿分的更开，腰软下去，使得屁股翘的更高，“喜欢吗？”<br/>“喜…我…草！老so逼！”<br/>soso不理会花落，专心手上拉动兔尾巴的动作，只轻轻拔出一点，又同样动作轻柔地推回去，见花落脊背都有些抖动，笑得恶劣。<br/>花落情欲早被挑起来了，前端也颤巍巍的抬起了头，却只有一个小小的玩具在后面，根本疏解不了他的欲望。<br/>“想要吗？”soso停了后面的动作，转战前方，去玩弄小花落，虚握着手套弄，偶尔还用指甲搔刮顶端。<br/>花落这个跪坐的姿势久了，腿有些麻，无奈又动不了身子，他喉结上下滚动着，嘴唇几度开合，终于下了决心咬牙道：“想。”<br/>soso似是满意了这个回答，捏着毛茸茸的尾部向外扯，在兔尾巴即将被抽出的时候，又上了力道推回去，“是谁教你的，”<br/>“我是小so，哥哥？”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>soso每说一句话都重复一遍刚才的动作。<br/>“你怎么，这么记仇？”<br/>“是它干的你舒服还是我？哥哥？”soso这一声声哥哥叫的跟不要钱一样。<br/>“别…别这样叫。”花落脸红的要滴血，虽然知道soso是故意的，但他叫哥哥的时候，花落还是觉得自己在犯罪，羞耻度飙升。<br/>“你不是喜欢吗？那我就多叫几声，让花神高兴高兴。”soso边口头上转移花落的注意力，另一边直接扯了兔尾巴换上自己的。进入的动作没有很快，他怕伤了花落，温软紧致的小穴收缩，像推拒又像是逢迎。<br/>“不…”<br/>“哥哥。”<br/>不得不说在情事中，称呼的变换对花落影响很大，soso这声哥哥一出口，他会直接愣住，然后就像案板上的小肥羊任人摆布。<br/>这个姿势会进的很深，花落又尽量放松自己让抽插减少阻力，soso被他裹的爽到低喘。<br/>“疼吗？”<br/>“还…还好，别进的…”花落语塞，过于直白的话他还是说不出口。<br/>“哥哥你真紧。”<br/>“草，别他妈再叫了！”<br/>“不喜欢听了？”<br/>“嗯…不想听了，想…啊…”soso坏心眼的顶弄他的敏感点，惹得花落低叫一声。<br/>“想什么？”<br/>“看着你。”<br/>这是在撒娇？做爱的时候想要看着对方什么的，也太可爱了。soso觉得周围粉色泡泡都要飘起来了，疼惜地亲一口花落的颈侧，缓缓退出来。<br/>身后失去支撑，花落身子软的稳不住身形，直接侧倒在床上，soso往后挪了一步，抓住花落一只脚踝把他扯到自己面前。<br/>soso抬起花落一条腿，吻了吻他的小腿，然后将他的腿架到自己肩上，一手扶着自己对准那张贪吃的小嘴。<br/>“慢…慢点…”<br/>soso面上表情温柔，动作却正相反，一下便整根没入，花落看着男朋友含笑的眼，恨不能抬起架在他肩上腿一脚把他踢翻过去。<br/>“草…我叫你，慢点！”花落尝试踹人，却发现自己移动腿的力气都没有。soso直来直去的草干，又每一下都撞到点上，花落咬着手指，眼前的事物都被泪水模糊了。<br/>“哦～花神叫谁呢？”soso在花落报复性的夹紧后穴动作下低喘了一声，加快了些速度。<br/>“啊！哈…得寸进尺！”花落腿滑倒soso臂弯里被他接住，接着被他掐住腿窝摁住，两腿呈m状大张着，花落屁股和腰都悬起来，下身什么状况都一点不落的展现在花落眼前。<br/>“叫我什么呢，哥…”<br/>“老公！”花落跟抢答似的喊了一声，忘了自己刚刚还在训斥soso，也忘了羞耻，只想马上把对方那一句“哥哥”扼杀在摇篮里。<br/>平常就算了，被人按着草还被叫哥哥，花落觉得自己承受不来。<br/>soso愣了一下，很快就笑起来，他每天都恨不得夸一百遍花落可爱。花落后知后觉的开始害羞，也不敢看soso了，眼神乱瞄，注意力分散，纵然身下攻势减弱，花落也没收住嘴里一声声的呻吟，一室春色。<br/>“乖。”<br/>“哥哥。”<br/>第二天。<br/>微信聊天界面内，祁醉：“花神在不在啊”<br/>花落看见他就觉得腰疼，“爸爸不在，滚！”<br/>祁醉：“瞧这暴脾气，怎么跟爸爸说话呢？”<br/>花落：“不听故事不吃安利不买情侣套装。”<br/>“冷漠JPG”<br/>祁醉：“soso的哥哥叫的好听吗，花神？”<br/>“说话啊。”<br/>祁醉看着那个红色的感叹号，啧了一声摇摇头，切换到和soso的聊天界面，“还没草老实啊，炸弹似的，我今儿还没讲故事呢”<br/>soso：“谢谢您啊，花儿在我这可乖了。”<br/>“我老婆有多可爱，你怎么能知道？”<br/>祁醉不说话了，今日失策，被对面反将一军。<br/>soso灭了手机屏幕，远远地看见花落拎了个榴莲朝自己走来，笑得一脸诡异。<br/>“干…干什么？”<br/>花落残忍一笑，把东西放到soso脚边，“你看着榴莲，像不像你今晚要跪的东西？”<br/>———————————————<br/>hhhhhhmd！终于完了<br/>我写了三天！<br/>（背着家里人搞黄色真的辛苦）<br/>连贯是不可能连贯了<br/>结尾皮一下，很开心<br/>大家随便看看嗷<br/>有意见建议评论区为您敞开！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>